School challenges
by Artemis Assassin
Summary: The team drags Raven to join school with Star Fire in order to find out what happened to Terra. Star Fire is all excited, but Raven already wonders how the two nonehuman girls will deal with this task. Pleaz R


School challenges

Chapter 1 : Taken by surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titans.

_A/N: My first TT-FF (and second for my whole collection-wise), I might still work on it, don't know that yet. Anyways hope you like it. Advice and critics are welcomed. O.o _

_The first rays of dawn had pierced the darkness of the night and chased it away as it slowly crept in the sky's haven. Even the dark alleys of Gotham lightened up as the citizens and heroes from the city awakened to another day of life. A certain girl whom didn't exactly enjoy sunlight slept peacefully, silently, until the powerful sunlight shone through her dark curtains this had announced the beginning of another day. Groaning in displeasure, the young gothic girl slowly slipped out of bed… After she dressed, she slowly walked out of her room and made her way to the living room. _

_Like everyday basis, the other titans were already there, but to her (unwelcome) surprise, each and every one of them were staring at her, Beast Boy and Star Fire as expected, were the most dreadful of the stares. _

_"What?", the dark witch asked. _

_A slow moment of awkwardness settled which made Raven sure that it had to be something annoying her friends wanted to tell her. Finally, with a small squeak, Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak first and break the golden silence, "Well….err, you remember…I told you guys Terra's back and that I saw her?" _

_"Yeah, and?" Raven delicately raised her thin eyebrow. _

_The green-skinned boy looked helpless as he cowered behind the particular object he was holding. Robin continued for him as he knew that his ally would say no more, "Well, errm Beast Boy has proved to us that Terra really is back, but it seems that she does neither remember anything about who she is, nor about who we are. She is a student of the Murakami private school now …" _

_"So what?", the hooded figure snapped. _

_It seemed to be Star Fire's turn now whom (like always) burst with joy and delight. "Friend Raven! The two of us shall get the incredible task to join the Murakami private school, in order to approach Terra and befriend with her again! Will you go through the exiting challenges of school with me, will you!", she said with an almost chibi-like expression. _

_"Wait a minute, let me think about that for a second……" _

_Everyone anticipated the moment for her answer as Beastboy already started shaking. _

_Crickets even decided to chirp along. _

_"No!", replied Raven after 2 seconds of faked cogitation. _

_"But why?", the red-haired Tamarian insisted. "I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun and joy and-" _

_"Do you have any idea what schools are like….? And why should I, of all people, go with you? Why not one of the boys? Considering that it's Terra I guess Beast Boy would be pleased to be with her,", she said with her usual monotone voice while casually waving towards the boys. _

_"Ohm…I can't go there, let's say when I met her I really sucked, guess I won't be the right one for that job…", announced a blushing Beast Boy with an embarrassed gesture. _

_She turned to Robin and Cy, "Alright, so why can't you two go?" _

_"This could take a long time, and I'm the leader of this team, I couldn't stay away that long," reasoned the masked male. _

_"And I'm a Cyborg, how could I fit in a normal school?" the talelst one of them all cheesily grinned as he pat Raven on the shoulder. _

_Frowning at the somewhat unreasonable answers, the gothic girl sighed, "Fine… How long have you prepared this plan?" _

_"We thought about it for hours!" Cyborg said before shutting his mouth tightly only to be rewarded with the famous death-glare from the others (excepted Rae of course). _

_"If this is that important for you, why can't Star Fire go alone?", she asked, but almost at the same time she realized that someone naïve and trustful like Star Fire reeeeally would need help at school. "Forget that, but is this really necessary?" _

_Silence filled her ears along with welling tears from her green-skinned beast. _

_"Alright…I'll do it…" _

_"Chimerical! And since none of us has ever gone to an earth-school, it will surely be great and jocular for both of us!" stated the once again exited Tamarian princess, _

_"Of course it will…." Reposed Raven cynically. "So when will that so called 'task' start?" added she scowling. _

_"We fixed it for tomorrow, you know we've already dealt with the paperwork, you only gotta pack your stuff, Raven. Star's already finished so she could help." _

_"You didn't mention that we're talking about a boarding school." _

_"It isn't but we just thought it'd be easier if you and Star move into a flat close-by the school the time being." _

_"We both can fly and I can teleport, distances don't matter at all…" _

_"Yeah, but it would be much more discrete when you walk to school and all and what if someone wants to visit you?" _

_Raven oddly glanced at them for having planned all of this ditzy stuff… instead of helping them, she quietly exited the room to fetch herself some herbal tea. _

_It was already evening when Raven and Star Fire were finished and now it was time to leave. After disbanding from the others Raven teleported herself and Star Fire along with their stuff into the new flat. _

_Knowing that the girls were busy for now it didn't take the boys long to get cursed. It seemed that Raven had hexed her doorway before leaving… _


End file.
